Quelques historiettes
by Neaniver279
Summary: (Percy x Olivier, dit Perciver / Gare au rating T : érotisme léger) Comme son titre l'indique, il s'agit de cinq drabbles retraçant la romance de ces deux zigotos par l'intermédiaire d'anecdotes inutiles et croustillantes : "Complémentarité initiale", "Les représailles du capitaine", "Moment d'amour", "Une soirée qu'Olivier n'oubliera jamais" et "Bouge pas, j'arrive".


**Quelques historiettes**  


Complémentarité initiale (100 mots) :

En entrant à Poudlard, Olivier Dubois avait déjà un goût très prononcé pour le Quidditch et tout ce qui avait attrait à ce sport merveilleux, de près ou de loin. Percy Weasley aimait l'odeur des vieux livres et retirer minutieusement l'emballage en aluminium des œufs de Pâques, sans le déchirer. Ça a tout de suite collé. Le temps a passé et, depuis, Percy s'est rendu compte que l'odeur entêtante du cirage qu'Olivier utilise pour entretenir son balai lui plaît beaucoup ; Olivier, lui, adore laisser Percy lui retirer minutieusement sa tenue de Quidditch, sans la froisser. Bref, que du bonheur.

Les représailles du capitaine (100 mots) :

Fred et George subissaient la mauvaise humeur de Dubois depuis plus d'un mois quand, pensant que le capitaine leur faisait payer (injustement) les blagues à son égard, ils prirent la décision de faire profil bas. Du moins, le temps que l'équipe se fasse une place confortable dans le tournoi, auquel cas, c'était sûr, Dubois se montrerait plus compréhensif. Dubois leur infligea pourtant toujours plus d'heures d'entraînement supplémentaires et de speechs stratégiques les semaines qui suivirent. Tout devint clair lorsqu'au détour d'un couloir, ils surprirent Dubois en train de bécoter amoureusement Percy, leur frère aîné et cible favorite de leurs facéties.

Moment d'amour (100 mots) :

Percy gémit contre les lèvres d'Olivier qui l'embrasse avec urgence, son corps tremblant collé au sien qui l'est au moins autant. Olivier dévore son cou ; la bouche de Percy est collée à l'oreille du sportif et répète son prénom, tantôt dans un soupir agonisant, tantôt dans une plainte comblée. Quand Percy entreprend d'en mordiller le lobe, Olivier sent un frisson dévaler son dos. Leurs corps brûlants sont soudainement frappés par un plaisir suffocant, remplacé ensuite par une délectable sensation d'alanguissement. Lèvres et mains prodiguent les dernières caresses alors que Percy s'endort en souriant. Olivier, attendri, lui enlève ses lunettes.

Une soirée qu'Olivier n'oubliera jamais (100 mots) :

Olivier secouait toujours lentement la tête de gauche à droite, les yeux fermés, si quelqu'un proposait de l'alcool à Percy. Le couple ne répondait jamais à quiconque leur demandait la raison d'un si strict refus. Mieux valait s'adresser à ceux qui étaient présents à la fête qui avait suivi la victoire de Gryffondor en 1994 : ils se souvenaient très bien du préfet passablement ivre qui avait pris Olivier pour une barre de pole dance. L'évocation seule de cette soirée mortifiait Percy et Olivier ne tenait pas à ce que cela se reproduise, même s'il en gardait un bon souvenir.

Bouge pas, j'arrive (250 mots) :

« Nous avions onze ans, Olivier. Je t'ai demandé de me suivre lorsque le Poudlard Express est arrivé à destination, parce que j'avais trop peur de me retrouver seul – tu l'as fait. Tu m'as demandé de te suivre à Gryffondor, en passant près de moi une fois que le Choixpeau t'a réparti – je n'y suis peut-être pour rien, mais je l'ai fait. Tu as suivi les cours d'arithmancie avec moi même si tu y comprenais goutte ; j'ai suivi tous tes matchs même si la moitié des règles m'échappait. Tu m'as suivi à Londres quand j'ai intégré le Ministère, dans mes jeunes années, alors que tu savais pertinemment que j'empruntais une voie méprisable. Je t'ai suivi lorsque tu es allé te battre à Poudlard, malgré la honte qui m'étouffait à l'idée de paraître devant ma famille. Tu m'as suivi à l'enterrement de Fred et tu as gardé ma main dans la tienne, peu importe combien je m'y cramponnais au point de la broyer. Je t'ai suivi dans des pays incongrus quand ton équipe s'est qualifiée pour la Coupe du Monde, malgré tes protestations, parce que je n'aurais pas supporté de te savoir trop loin de moi (et si mes souvenirs sont bons, tu en étais très content au bout du compte). Comme le temps a passé vite, mon amour... je suis maintenant un vieillard. Je t'ai suivi partout où tu allais et tu me l'as bien rendu, alors je trouve ça dégueulasse d'être parti sans m'attendre, cette fois, Olivier. »


End file.
